


Supernatural

by MackenzieTheHuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieTheHuntress/pseuds/MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Jericho, California offers the Winchester boys somebody other than their dear ole' daddy. SupernaturalxReader: a new spin on the classic reader insert. The story starts with Episode 101: Pilot and will follow the show as it goes on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BF'S Name: Boyfriend's Name (Stick with it for now, in time you won't talk about him much)  
> F/N: First Name

Prologue:

3/15/05  
Dear Diary,  
I recieved a strange letter this morning about a family secret. I thought both of my parents died in a car crash after I was born. I was left with an Uncle for awhile until a distant relative came to pick me up, but I've been over this time and time again. It turns out that my mother was still alive and she was living somewhere in Canada, she didn't write down an address. It was a bit much to take in at the time, but I remember my Aunt Katrina telling me about a family secret I would learn one day. I guess this was when I'd find out the skeletons that my parents hid in the closet. I'll be turning 24 in a few days, I'm going to celebrate my birthday here with my friends and head off to the address my mother did leave me. It's my Uncle's house in Sioux Falls, I think that's where I stayed when I was a kid. She did write another thing in the letter, a phone number presumably my uncle's, and that she never wanted this for me. She wanted me to grow up happy and live a normal life. What is she talking about? I am living a some what normal life. Anyway that's enough for tonight. 

Love , (F/N)

Your birthday passed and you're now 24. You planned on leaving for Sioux Falls in the morning but your boyfriend never returned home. You really didn't think much of it, it's usual for him to get drunk and pass out at the bar. The barkeep justs leaves him there until he sobers up.

You wanted to wait until he got back to your apartment so you could say good bye and then you would take your leave. But, it wasn't until 8 PM that night that you realized something was wrong. It wasn't normal for (BF's/N) to be gone for that long. 

Your paranoia got the best of you so you decided to give the bar a call and see when they seen him last.

"Hey Travis. Have you seen (BF's/N) today?" You asked the bartender who answered the phone.  
"No. Haven't seen him since last night, he left around 11 I think." Travis replied. 

Now you were really starting to worry, your boyfriend had an affair with one of your friends in the past and you hoped he wasn't up to his old tricks.

"Oh, alright. Thank you." You said into the phone trying to not to sound upset. 

You hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to shower.

The next morning there was still no sign of (BF's/N). You left him countless texts and voice mails and you even called his mom. She was worried as well since she hadn't heard from him either.

You thought that it was time to file a missing persons, so that's what you did. You took a trip down to the Sheriffs office and after a long period of filling out paper work you actually got the job done.

Now all you had to do was wait and that didn't sit well with you. All you wanted to do was say good bye to the stupid ass and get on your merry way to South Dakota.


	2. Pilot 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet (F/N) and take on an infamous 'Woman in White'

(Over on Stanford's Main Campus, Sam and Dean were engaged in an argument)  
"You think Mom would have wanted this for us? The weapon training, melting the silver into bullets." Sam said in a serious tone as he looked at his brother. "Man Dean, we were raised like warriors."

Dean was obviously getting annoyed with his little brother. "So what are you going to do, live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

Sam furrowed his brow. "No. Not normal, safe." This seemed to anger Dean even more.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean scoffed at his brother.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Dean could hear the hurt in Sam's voice but he knew that there were more pressing matters that they needed to deal with.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean said matter-of-factly. "I can't do this alone." He looked at Sam with glowing green eyes.

"Yes you can." Sam said back to him.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." They both looked at each other in silence. Finally Sam let out a sigh. "What was he hunting?"

Dean walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk revealing his arsenal of weaponry. "Alright, now let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" He said as he searched through the trunk.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him? Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip yourself?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm twenty-six dude." Dean spat back with a hurt look on his face.

Dean found what he was looking for. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane black top just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed Sam one of the documents. "They found his car but he vanished, completely MIA."

Sam read the missing report and glanced up at Dean. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean tossed down another missing report. "Nother one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean took the original report from Sam's hands and placed it with the others.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Sam just stood there leaning up against the old Chevy and listened to his brother.

"It started happening more and more, Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean reached over and picked up a recorder. "I get this voicemail yesterday."

The boys listened to their father's voicemail. It was filled with static and you could barely make out what he was saying. Sam thought he may have heard something in the background. "You know there's EVP on that." He said to Dean.

"Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike." Dean smiled at his brother. "Alright I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave, took out the interference and this is what I got."

A young female voice erupted from the recorder and said "I can never go home". Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Never go home." Sam spat out.

Dean shut the trunk of the Impala and leaned up against it. "You know in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam turned his head and sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to leave but Dean interrupted him.

"What's first thing Monday?" Sam turned back to Dean.

"I have an interview."

"Like a job interview, skip it." Dean said.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Dean looked at his brother.

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So do we got a deal or not? Sam asked before walking back to his apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Jess.

Meanwhile,

Back in Jericho, you were still worried as could be. You still never heard from [Bf's/N] and neither did anyone else. However, something did ease your mind a bit. [Bf's/N]'s friend Troy, never showed up at his girlfriend's house either. You were hoping that they got drunk and ended up somewhere like Vegas. After sitting around for what seemed like days, you decided to call the number that your mother left you.

You picked up the phone and dialed said number. It rang four times before a gruff voice answered the phone. "Willis, FBI." The voice said. You were caught off guard and a little confused. Why would your mother give you some Fed's number?

You: Uh. So this isn't Bobby Singer?  
Bobby: Depends on who's askin'  
You: [F/N] [L/N]  
Bobby: Well, Hell's Bells. I haven't heard from you in a long time.  
Silence...  
Bobby: So I take it you got the letter your mother wrote in case of an emergency.  
You: Yeah.  
Bobby: I reckon you better git up here then. We got some things to talk about.  
You: I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye, Uncle Bobby.  
Bobby: Bye [F/N]  
*click*

"That went better than I thought it would." You said aloud as you put your cell phone on the end table and got out of bed. You had to work today, great.

As you walked to the bathroom you stopped and picked out what you were planning to wear to work. A simple [Color] tank top, a black cardigan, and a pair of jeans. You were a waitress at a sports bar and grill so it was acceptable to dress casual.

You opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind you. The sun was shining in through the window and it lit up the room in the most beautiful way. You pulled the shower curtain back and turned on the water.

You undressed out of your pajamas and stepped in, flinching at the temperature. Quickly, you turned the cold water down a little bit. The now hot water felt great as it trickled down your back. It melted away any stress that found its way to the back of your shoulders.

You got lost in the emotions that the steam and the hot water brought out. Your eyes shot open as you heard your phone ringing. It was set on an alarm to notify you when you needed to leave for work. "Shit!" You cursed.

You then turned off the water, flung the shower curtain open, and grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the shower you nearly fell, slipping on a puddle of water. Fastly, you dried off and pulled your clothes on.

You looked in the mirror and started combing through your [H/L] [H/C] hair. Make up wasn't really an option right now. You ran to the entrance of your apartment, grabbed the bag you packed, and picked up your keys. As you walked outside, you observed the weather and unlocked your black Nissan Altima.

*le time skip*

Sam and Dean were stopped at a gas station somewhere near Jericho, California.

Dean walked out of the convenience store with some food. "Hey!" Dean yelled at Sam who was sitting in the Impala, rummaging through a box of cassette tapes.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked him, pulling candy out of his mouth and holding up junk food.

"No thanks." Sam said as he leaned out of the Impala.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face. He knew all of their tricks.

Dean put the gas nozzle back on the pump. "Yeah, well, huntin ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam looked back at his brother. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time? Sam swung his legs back inside the Impala and closed the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean sat in the driver's seat and put down the food. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closed the car door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said to his brother in a frustrated tone. He thought that Dean had absolutely no good music to listen to.

Dean raised a brow. "Why?" He asked seemingly caught off guard by Sam's observation. Dean listened to the same type of music as his father, in fact, half of those cassettes were his dad's.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam picked up a few cassettes. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean grabbed the cassette tape labeled Metallica from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam teased.

Dean removed the tape from the case and popped it in the player. "Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean dropped the case back in the box and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam asked in a pleading manner.

Dean turned the music up. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud."

Centennial Highway, Jericho, California:  
Now that you were finally in the car and on your way to work you decided to try and apply your face while you were at a stoplight. There, you had some eye shadow and eyeliner on.

At the next stoplight you had mascara and lip gloss on. That would have to last you for the day considering you were coming up to the bridge right before the bar.

When you pulled up to the bridge there were police cars everywhere. However, there was a certain blue ragtop in the middle of the bridge that you recognized. It was Troy's, [BF's/N] friend.

You quickly opened the door to your Nissan and stepped out of the car. You walked towards the police tape when you noticed another car, a black '67 Chevy Impala. You stopped in your tracks and stared at it momentarily. It was the most beautiful thing you ever seen, [BF's/N]'s Camaro had nothing on it.

You were broken from your daze by two men.

"This is a crime scene, state your business." You looked up into the brightest green eyes you've ever seen.

"Crime scene? It doesn't look like a crime scene to me." You said shifting your wait to one leg and crossing your arms.

"Well, there's a car with nobody in it." The man with light, spiky brown hair pointed to Troy's car. "Tell me what that looks like to you." He said with the slightest hint of smartass.

You scoffed. "Look, my boyfriend has been missing for over a week and nobody around here has done anything about it. Then Troy's car shows up on my route to work, without him in it. That's what it looks like to me."

The eyes of both of the men lit up. "You're Amy, Troy's girlfriend?" The taller one with darker hair asked you.

"No. I'm [F/N], [BF's/N]'s girlfriend. Troy was his best friend." You said shifting your gaze to the blacktop road.

"Come on Dean, she doesn't know anything" The man with the longer, dark hair said to his companion.

You raised a brow. "Dean, is it?" you said batting your eyelashes slightly.

You noticed that he shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, Yeah." He said in an awkward tone. "Nice going Sammy." He whispered to the other man standing beside him.

"You two aren't cops are you?" You asked blatantly.

The two guys exchanged looks with each other and pulled out their badges. The visibly older of the two handed you his badge.

"Oh...yeah...so I was right." You say trying to hold back a smile.

"What makes you think we're not Marshalls?"

"Well for one you're the only ones here who aren't in uniform, and for two I don't think Federal Marshalls smack each other on the back of the head or look for their missing father on duty."

"You heard that?" Sammy questioned.

You looked behind you responding to the noise of traffic.

"Sure did."

You saw Dean look at Sammy, who appeared to be his brother, and pulled him aside to speak.

"Way to go Sam. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Do not put this on me.."

"Maybe we can use her. You heard say that her boyfriend was friends with the dude that disappeared right?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"We can get her to help us find Dad."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look. "And how, exactly, do we pull that off?"

Dean pulled Sam in close and whispered a plan into his ear.

They walked back over to where you were standing. "We'll help you find your boyfriend if you can take us to see Amy." Dean said to you.

You pondered on it for a moment and then agreed. It was a better deal than waiting around for the police to do something.

Downtown, Jericho, California:

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean pointed to Amy.

You chuckled slightly. "See you didn't even need me." This earned you a stern face from Sam.

Dean approached Amy. "You must be Amy."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy."

Amy gave them a sideways glare. "He never mentioned you to me."

You busted out laughing but quickly covered you mouth and looked down at the sidewalk. Amy had finally noticed you.

"Hey (f/n) do you know these guys?"

You gave her a quick smile. "Unfortunately, I do. I can see why Troy never mentioned them to you. They're totally embarrassing."

Amy laughed and turned to finish hanging a poster. You winked playfully at Dean who was impressed with your lie.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said raking a hand through his hair.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam followed.

Amy's best friend, an acquaintance to you, Rachel placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked whilst giving you a menacing glare.

You felt like flipping her off but pushed it aside, you didn't want to cause Amy any more angst during a time like this.

"Yeah." Amy replied simply.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked.

Amy nodded and you three followed her into the diner along with Rachel.

Diner, Jericho, California:  
"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Amy sounded distressed. You wanted to reach a hand out to her and tell her you knew exactly how she felt but the fear of Rachel biting your hand off stopped you.

You were really starting to worry about (bf's/n). If they haven't located Troy by now, there was no way in Hell that they were going to find him.

Sam spoke up. "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

Dean took his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Just as he spoke Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" Dean spoke once more.

You started getting excited. Maybe they knew something about your boyfriend too?

Rachel was the first to say something. "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Both Dean and Sam say in unison.

You raised your brow at them.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel explained.

You've heard this story a thousand times, however now it seemed to make you feel uneasy like you believed it or something.

Dean looked at Sam with an "I told you so" face. It made you question your decision to help them out. They were beginning to seem more and more like whack jobs.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Your stomach sank as you heard Rachel tell the last part of the legend. You believed in ghosts and demons but you thought it was still just an urban myth. I mean, seriously, who would pick up a hitch hiking ghost lady?

Sam and Dean dragged you to the local library. You agreed, you had a book you had to return anyway.  
They asked you if you knew anything about the story, like if there was a murder or such. You responded by telling them no, that you thought it was just a story.

"Why are you guys so infatuated with finding out about this stupid myth?" You questioned.

Sam glanced at you and Dean put his hand on your shoulder. "(f/n) do you believe in the supernatural?"

"If you mean spirits and such, then yes. Why?"

"They're real. All of it is real. Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, they're all real."  
You stood there in shock momentarily, then you laughed right in his face. "What? And I suppose mermaids are real too?"

A frown formed on Deans face.

"In Greek mythology, yes. But we've never come face to face with one." Sam chimed in.

The sarcastic smile plastered on your face turned into a scowl. "Who are you people?"

Dean wiped a hand down his face. "Sam and Dean Winchester. We're hunters."

"And what exactly do you hunt?!" You exclaimed.

The librarian told you to keep it down.

"I already told you. Supernatural things."

That's all you can remember. You passed out after Dean told you that he hunted "supernatural things". You didn't know whether to believe him or to call the psych ward.

You awoke in the backseat of that beautiful Impala you saw earlier. "Where are we?"

"On the bridge." Dean said as he opened the door of the car and got out.

You followed and leaned up against the railing opposite of Dean. It was getting cold outside, you began to shiver. Sam walked over to you and draped his jacket around your shoulders. "Keep warm, (f/n)."

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean peered over the edge of the railing.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean replied.

You stood in the same spot, pretending to be captivated by the water below you. You were worried about the brothers. What if they couldn't find their father? You shuddered at the thought that maybe their dad wasn't loyal to their mom.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

"—Monday. Right. The interview." Dean cut Sam off.

The night was dragging on and you were still leaning against the rail, acting like you weren't listening to what Sam and Dean were saying. You knew something bad was going to happen soon because they were arguing and yelling at each other. Dean even had Sam pinned up against the railing of the bridge.

You were watching the scene unfold intently when a feminine figure appeared on the railing.

"Guys.." You started. "Guys!" Once Dean snapped out of it he started walking towards you, he stopped when he seen Constance.

"Sam." He said, watching Constance's ice cold expression.

She looked at the three of you sadly before she dove limply off the bridge. All of you took off running to the very spot where she had jumped.

"Where'd she go?" Dean questioned as he looked over the edge, scanning the water for her.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

Bright headlights shined on your back. When you turned around the roar of the Impala's engine coming to life startled you.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" The younger Winchester asked.

You watched Dean in fear as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. Just then the car moves forward and you take off running. The three of you all jump over the railing simultaneously.

Sam managed to keep a steady grip on the bridge, you and Dean weren't so lucky. When you jumped, you pretty much jumped on top of him and knocked him off. The two of you fell into the shallow water beneath the bridge.

"Dean! (F/N)!"

Dean crawled out of the water with you lying on top of him. You were knocked unconscious after you hit your head off of a rock.

"What?" Dean called in an annoyed and tired tone.

"Hey! Are you two all right?"

"We're super."

Dean shut the hood of the Impala and leaned on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Dean threw up his arms in frustration, then flicked mud off his hands.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam teased.

"Man, my cars going to smell like one too."

"It's not like (F/N) can walk and I doubt you're going to want to."

Motel, Jericho, California:  
You awoke to the sound of pacing and a voicemail message being played over and over again. You soon realized you were lying in a bed and tried to sit up. Your head hurt pretty badly.

"You're finally awake." Your vision slowly started to become clearer, it was Sam who was pacing back and forth.

You sat up and rubbed the back of your head slowly. "What happened?"

"Constance's spirit hijacked Dean's car and sort of came after us, you jumped over the railing of the bridge and hit your head on a rock." Sam informed you.

You turned your head to the side. "Hmph. I thought that was a dream." You replied nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders and swinging your legs over the side of the bed in the process.

Sam chuckled and looked down at his phone. "What?" He asked after answering.

You watched as Sam's expression changed from a smile to, well it looked like something foul smelling was resting under his nose.

"What about you?" He spoke into the phone once more before hanging up.

Sam made his way over to the window and drew back the curtain. "What's wrong?" You asked whilst moving closer to him.

"It's the cops, we have to move. Now!" Sam ushered you into the bathroom and opened the window. "You go first so I can lift you up."

"What?" You exclaim. Sam raises a finger to his lips, signaling for you to be silent. "I am not crawling out of a bathroom window."

Sam forcefully lifted you up. "Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get out of prison."

You quickly grabbed onto the window frame and pulled yourself out, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Are you alright?" Sam whispered from the window.

"Yeah, now let's go before we get caught." You replied.

Highway, Jericho, California:  
"Take a right up here."

"What, why?" Sam asked.

You rolled down the window and stuck your hand out. "Because I need a shower and my house isn't too far away from here."

Sam nodded and took the right turn, a few minutes later he pulled into your driveway. You got out of the Impala and unlocked your front door.

"Are you coming in?" You asked Sam, who was still sitting in the driver's seat.

He quietly shut the car door and walked up towards you. "Quit being so damn shy." You stated before nudging him in the butt with your foot.

You pointed to your white, linen couch. "Have a seat, watch tv, raid my underwear drawer, I don't care. I won't be long." You chuckled as Sam's face turned red. "It was a joke, Sam."

"Right, I knew that." He responded.

Once you closed the door to the bathroom you quickly showered, washing away all the muck and dirt. When you emerged clean and dry, you noticed Sam was gone. "What the hell?" You shouted as you scoured your house for him.

After an hour of searching you finally gave up. A glass of wine sounded really good to you at the moment, so you went to your cupboard and pulled out a wine glass. Moscato was your favorite and luckily, you bought some a couple of days ago.

You poured yourself a glass and sat down on the couch. After spending time with the Winchester brothers, you had realized what really happened to (Bf's/N). He was went back to his womanizing ways and no doubt got himself killed by Constance.

You spent the next 20 minutes sulking and crying. (Bf's/n) may have been everything that you hated, but he was also everything you loved. You didn't want him to die, unless you were the one killing him.


End file.
